


You’re Lying! (Final rewrite)

by GothicDeetz



Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [7]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Bonding, Dead People, Demons, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Father Figures, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, Lies, Making Up, Mother Figures, Multi, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia accidentally stabs Betelgeuse with a fake knife she’s playing with.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668409
Kudos: 16





	You’re Lying! (Final rewrite)

Lydia pointed a fake knife at Betelgeuse, a wicked smirk plastered on her face. Although the Maitlands had a keen idea as to what the two were doing, they chose to stay away as far as they possibly could.

Lydia backed up, aiming and throwing her fake knife at Betelgeuse. The Maitlands both gasped, making their way over towards the two of them as the fake knife impaled Betelgeuse.

Betelgeuse pulled the fake knife out, dropping it to the floor and glancing over towards a scared Lydia, the latter’s hands covering her mouth as tears began forming in her eyes. She knew Betelgeuse did not want to experience getting stabbed by something.

Especially not after the last time.

Betelgeuse whimpered, signaling to Lydia, Adam, and Barbara that he was upset, hurt, by Lydia accidentally stabbing him with the fake knife she was holding. Tears formed in his eyes and he began to cry softly to himself.

Betelgeuse pointed at Lydia, his hand shaking. “She stabbed me!”

Lydia was flabbergasted. She knew for sure that the demon was lying about that. She would never ever stab him....again. They were best friends. The last time, there was a reason for her stabbing him. That didn’t mean they weren’t friends. She did it because she needed to.

She wanted to come up with an excuse, make the Maitlands and Betelgeuse believe that this wasn’t her fault. This was a complete accident. She did not mean to do that.

“Y-you’re lying,” the teenager stammered. “I so did not.”

Although she couldn’t tell which of them was really lying, an upset Barbara placed her hands on her hips and eyed Lydia. 

“Lydia!” the female ghost harshly whispered.

Lydia looked to Barbara, confused by her surrogate ghost mother’s tone of voice. She saw her eyeing her suspiciously and that told the teenager that Barbara thought she was the one who was lying about what had just happened.

“What?!” Was all the teenager said.

“Can we talk?” The tone present in Adam’s voice was serious. 

“Sure.” Lydia nodded, following the Maitlands out of the living room of the Maitland-Deetz house.

She was scared, nervous even, over whatever it was the Maitlands wanted to talk to her about. But she knew it had something to do with her accidentally stabbing Betelgeuse with her fake knife.

She loved the Maitlands just as much as she loved her dad and Delia. The two ghosts were like second parents to her despite the fact She felt as though they were far better at parenting her than Charles and Delia were.

Perhaps that was why Charles and Delia often went on vacation after vacation together, leaving Lydia at home with Adam and Barbara to care for her. It wasn’t that she minded. She liked it when she got to spend time with the two ghosts.

Barbara had Lydia sit down and both she and Adam sat across from the teenager, Barbara’s hands resting on the kitchen counter and Adam’s arms folded. Both ghosts had their eyes focused on Lydia and the latter shrunk back, nervous.

“So,” Lydia said with a soft chuckle, leaning backwards in her chair. “What did you guys want to talk to me about?”

Adam looked to Barbara and the latter nodded in response. 

“Lydia,” the male ghost spoke, the tone in his voice still a bit serious, yet upset with his surrogate daughter. “Did you mean to stab Betelgeuse with that fake knife of yours or did you do it on purpose?”

“It...” Lydia looked down before looking up towards the Maitlands again. “I did it on purpose. I didn’t know what was going to happen when I threw my fake knife at Betelgeuse.”

“So,” Barbara said, biting her lip. “You lied and said you didn’t stab Betelgeuse?”

Lydia stopped and stared at her surrogate ghost mother like a deer in headlights upon realizing that she and Adam knew she was lying. She did not want to meet their eyes, instead closing her eyes and looking away from them.

“Yeah,” Lydia mumbled under her breath. She hoped the Maitlands didn’t hear that. 

But they did. Barbara stood up and made her way over towards a sullen Lydia, lifting the teen’s head up and forcing her to open her eyes.

Instead of a upset look plastered on her surrogate ghost mother’s face, Lydia saw a caring smile slowly creep across Barbara’s face. Barbara had a hand resting on Lydia’s shoulder and Lydia rested her hand on top of it.

“You’re not upset with me for lying to Betelgeuse anymore?” The tone in Lydia’s voice was soft, nervous even. 

“No,” Barbara said, wiping a few excess tears from Lydia’s eyes. “Of course not. You just need to apologize to Betelgeuse.”

“But what if he’s still upset with me for stabbing him on purpose? What if he doesn’t want to forgive me?”

“You share a bond with him like that of one that’s shared between best friends. I’m sure he’ll forgive you.” Barbara ushered Lydia back over towards the living room, where Betelgeuse was still sat on the floor. Waiting.

Lydia sat silently on the floor in front of her best friend, mumbling a quiet “I...”

The two shared equally nervous glances for a while, not knowing exactly what to say to one another. Eventually though, Betelgeuse pulled Lydia close to him and ran his other hand through her short, Black hair. Lydia laughed and Betelgeuse snickered.

“I’m sorry,” they said at the same time.

They both meant it. Lydia because she didn’t mean to stab Betelgeuse and Betelgeuse because he shouldn’t have suggested that Lydia play around with a fake knife. Especially not after the many warnings they’d gotten from both Adam and Barbara about playing with things that were dangerous.

Lydia threw her arms around a smiling Betelgeuse and laughed, something that made the Maitlands smile as well. Seeing Lydia and Betelgeuse treat each other with respect for once was sweet. Although it was rare for the two of them to treat each other that way from time to time. Considering they often spent most of their time together doing things neither Adam nor Barbara approved of.

But hey, it was nice to see them getting along.

Lydia pulled away from Betelgeuse, giving the demon a wicked grin. “How about we go ahead and skateboard down the stairs? How does that sound?”

The Maitlands began to panic to themselves. Lydia and Betelgeuse? Deciding to skateboard down the stairs of the house? That was another bad idea.

“No!” The Maitlands shouted almost immediately.

But it was too late. Lydia and Betelgeuse stood at the top of the stairs, skateboards on the ground in front of them. Neither one of them seemed to be wearing a helmet, adding on to how dangerous skateboarding down the stairs was. 

It was as if Lydia’s and Betelgeuse’s friendship only existed for dangerous things.

Lydia went first, snickering loudly to herself as Betelgeuse used his powers to give Lydia a little push before going after her. 

The Maitlands just stood there, eyes widened in shock as Lydia and Betelgeuse headed back up the stairs, both wanting to skateboard down them again. 

Neither Adam nor Barbara knew what to think. Seeing Betelgeuse and Lydia do something dangerous after making up? Were dangerous things all they wanted to do from now on?

As Lydia skateboarded down the stairs once again, all Adam could say was “why?!”


End file.
